steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Diamond
Yellow Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She was first shown in the extended theme song and made her official debut in "Message Received". Appearance Yellow Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a black and olive bodysuit similar to the ones worn by Jasper, Peridot, and Garnet, as well as a yellow coat with very large shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone. She also wears gloves of a slightly darker yellow and very dark olive yellow boots. In "That Will Be All", her outfit slightly changed as she wears a short yellow tailcoat-like attire. Personality Yellow Diamond, like most Homeworld Gems, is shown to care little for the Earth and organic life. As shown in her debut, she is cold, ruthless, and cruel. She states that she would get great satisfaction to see the Earth destroyed. When Peridot contacted her, she was annoyed by her multiple failures and cared only about bringing her back to Homeworld so she could continue her other assignments. In "Message Received", she is shown to be an extremely arrogant tyrant who shows little-to-no concern for non-Gem worlds and only cares about things that matter to her. More so, she seems to have a temper as she appeared to be furious when Peridot referred to her as a "clod". She seems to detest organic lifeforms, and she has a rather strong hatred for the Earth, most likely due to the success of the rebellion. When dealing with grief, Yellow Diamond tries to suppress her negative feelings, and instead wishes to move forward. She expresses this to Blue Diamond in "That Will Be All", by explaining that she should "start looking forward and stop looking back". Yellow Diamond finds it ridiculous that Blue Diamond is doing so much to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy instead of trying to move forward, opting instead to destroy Earth as it remains a tragedy for the Diamonds. Abilities * Electrokinesis: Yellow Diamond is able to generate powerful electric currents around her entire body and then project it from her fingertips, which are powerful enough to destabilize a Gem's form. This attack functions exactly like a Gem Destabilizer. She can also focus electricity to cut through thick surfaces. * Enhanced Strength: Yellow Diamond was able to "poof" a Zircon Gem with the press of her finger, something not even a Quartz could do. This may be a simple question of physics rather than an ability, given the enormous size difference between a diamond and a zircon History "The Return" After Steven summons Rose's Shield, Jasper tells Peridot that Yellow Diamond has to see what Rose has become. "Cry For Help" Peridot uses the Earth's Communication Hub to send out a distress signal to Yellow Diamond. She tells Yellow Diamond that her mission has been compromised and that she lost Jasper and Lapis, and begs her to send help. "Catch and Release" After coming to the realization that there may be no way to get off of the Earth, Peridot freaks out, and mentions how she still never received a response from Yellow Diamond. "It Could've Been Great" Peridot becomes ecstatic at the Moon Base when she sees Yellow Diamond's mural. She asks Steven if he agrees with her that Yellow Diamond is magnificent. "Message Received" Peridot describes Yellow Diamond as "the most perfect, the most reasonable, rational, efficient decider ever to exist in the universe". Later on, Peridot uses the Diamond Communicator to call Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond takes over the call after her pearl talks to Peridot. She asks Peridot how her mission to Earth was, where Jasper's whereabouts are, and what happened to the ship. Yellow Diamond thanks Peridot for her report, and tells her that she would be sending a ship to her location to pick her up, but Peridot continues the call, telling Yellow Diamond that they should terminate the Cluster because the Earth has so many resources. Yellow Diamond disagrees because she wants the Cluster to emerge and for the Earth to die. This causes the two to get into an argument and eventually leads to Peridot insulting Yellow Diamond. After the call is over, Yellow Diamond remotely detonates the Diamond Communicator in anger. "Log Date 7 15 2" Peridot is shown to be fearful after realizing she insulted Yellow Diamond. "Hit the Diamond" Yellow Diamond sends a group of Rubies to the Earth to locate and retrieve Jasper. Peridot reveals that Yellow Diamond has full control of Homeworld's army. "That Will Be All" Yellow Diamond enters Pink Diamond's Zoo, where she appears to be annoyed by Blue Diamond. Yellow Diamond wishes to bring Blue Diamond "back to reality", which she believes is moving on from Pink Diamond instead of constantly grieving. Yellow Diamond sings "What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)?" to Blue Diamond, where she expresses that although the Diamonds still love and always think about Pink Diamond, they need to move on and start looking forward. Yellow Diamond discovers that all Blue Diamond wants is to get more humans for the Zoo, so she asks Sapphire if the Cluster emerged yet. When Sapphire says no, Yellow Diamond turns to Blue Diamond and says "then there's still time". "I Am My Mom" Using the report she received from Peridot in "Marble Madness", Blue and Yellow Diamond send Aquamarine and Topaz to Earth to retrieve the different human varieties mentioned by Steven during his very first interaction with Peridot. "The Trial" Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond arrive in the court room on Homeworld to run a trial against Steven (whom they believe is Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond's murderer). Upon seeing Steven for the first time, Yellow Diamond tells Blue Diamond that they should shatter him just for taking on a "hideous form". Upon Blue Diamond's wishes, Yellow agrees to the trial, and summons her and Blue's thrones. When Green Zirconaddresses Yellow Diamond by many names, Yellow becomes irritated and tells her that "my Diamond" will suffice. After Green Zircon makes her case with the help of Eyeball, Yellow Diamond is convinced that Rose is guilty and believes it is time to execute Steven, but the trial continues upon Blue Diamond's wishes so the defense can speak. Blue Zircon wishes to remind the court that Steven turned himself in, which Yellow Diamond replies "the court remembers, and the court does not care". When Steven tells the Diamonds that he shattered Pink Diamond, Yellow becomes relieved, thinking that the trial is over because he confessed. Blue Diamond asks Steven how he shattered Pink Diamond, and he makes up a story because he doesn't know. This causes Blue Diamond to become distressed, so Yellow calls a short recess and goes to comfort Blue. As Blue Zircon makes her argument, asking the Diamonds how a Rose Quartz got past Pink Diamonds entire entourage, Yellow Diamond becomes outraged; she slams her fists down and yells that her entourage was there and they saw the whole thing. Yellow Diamond yells to Blue Zircon that Rose must have slipped past Pink Diamond's Agates and Sapphires. Once Blue Zircon blames the Diamonds for the death of Pink, Yellow stands up and poofs her with her finger, and then uses an electricity attack to poof Green Zircon. Right afterwards, Yellow tells Blue that they don't need to listen to that "nonsense", and that they can shatter Steven and be done with it. Blue yells at Yellow, asking if she can restrain herself, to which Yellow responds that the trial is pointless. When Steven and Lars escape on Blue Diamond's Palanquin, they make a hole in the side of the building. Yellow Diamond stands at the edge of the hole and tells Steven "You think you can get away, Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck called Earth...But you're on our world now." Relationships Peridot In "The Return", when Jasper mentioned Yellow Diamond, not only Lapis Lazuli winced, but Peridot showed fear as well. A silhouette of Yellow Diamond can also be seen alongside Jasper and Peridot in the extended theme "We are the Crystal Gems".1 In "Cry for Help", Peridot sends out a distress signal using the Communication Hub in hopes that Yellow Diamond would send help. However, in "Catch and Release", Peridot claims that she has received no response from her. In "Message Received", Peridot is shown gushing over how 'perfect' she thinks Yellow Diamond is. Peridot states that she is very loyal towards her, as Yellow Diamond is her leader. Later in the episode, Peridot uses a communicator that she took from the Gem Moon Base to communicate with Yellow Diamond. Throughout their conversation, Yellow Diamond appears to be incredibly annoyed by Peridot, calling her out on what it is that she has failed to do. Peridot is able to wave this off, in hope of trying to convince her to terminate The Cluster. After Yellow Diamond refuses, Peridot insults her by calling her a clod and claiming there are things worth protecting on Earth, resulting in Yellow Diamond angrily detonating the communicator Peridot was using. Because of this, she became a traitor to her own kind, therefore making her a Crystal Gem. Jasper Jasper and Yellow Diamond's relationship is currently unknown. In "The Return" she states "Yellow Diamond needs to see this" after witnessing Steven using his mother's shield. Jasper is a member of Yellow Diamond's court, wearing the yellow diamond emblem on her outfit. However, in "Message Received," Yellow Diamond is shown to be more concerned with the ship Peridot and Jasper arrived in, suggesting that she views Jasper simply as "a Jasper". Yellow Diamond's Pearl Due to Yellow Diamond being one of the members of The Great Diamond Authority, she owns a Pearl. Yellow Diamond's Pearl has a grin on her face when Yellow Diamond is talking to Peridot, indicating that she is proud of serving her. When Peridot insults Yellow Diamond, Yellow Diamond's Pearl is visibly shocked. Blue Diamond Yellow Diamond does not understand Blue Diamond's desire to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy, as they have different methods of mourning their fellow diamond. However, it is shown that Yellow Diamond cares deeply for Blue Diamond, as she attempts to comfort her with a song, and is able to sympathize with her. But she is firm on her as she believes it is best for her to focus on the future and her people rather than sit and wallow in regret. Pink Diamond Yellow's relationship prior to her shattering is not that well known, but it seems they were close enough to convince Yellow Diamond to seek the destruction of Earth. She also believes that all of Pink Diamond's Rose Quartzes should be shattered because Pink was shattered by one of them. She ordered the Cluster to be made so she did not have the Earth to remind her of Pink and the rebellion where the leader is the shatterer. Yellow wants to put Pink Diamond behind Homeworld's other priorities, but she does admit to missing her a lot as well. Rose Quartz Although they may not have met in person, Yellow hates her enough to order the shattering of her and every other Rose Quartz because since Rose shattered Pink Diamond, all of the Rose Quartzes "deserves the same fate".